


Got A Superhero

by susiephalange



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is on the roof, enjoying her night off. Then a wild Wade appears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Deadpool stories! I love Wade so much! ಥωಥ

You closed the door behind you from the fire escape to the roof of your building, looking over the city as the nightlife started up again once more as the sun set. It had been a long day once more at the hospital. Being a triage nurse in the ER had sounded fun when getting the job, but since, you'd noticed a lot of the people coming through were part of the aftermath of the superhero battles. Even the mutants had in sometimes, but none really came into your ER.

But those thoughts of your work just flew from your mind like birds released from an avery, and leaning over the edge slightly, you took a huge breath and sighed.

"What's the wrong?" You heard a voice behind you, and spinning at once, unsheathing the hidden knife you keep there for walking home from the nearby subway after dark after work from your thigh holster you held it threateningly for your attacker to see.

But it was none other than Wade Wilson, still kitted out in all his weaponry as Deadpool. He'd latched onto you after a particularly grotesque amputation from the hips down which had not only scarred you for life, but scored you a follower. Before, you had been a citizen looking in on the trouble. Now you had a luxury seat...with a free ticket from all of Wade's enemies to be in harm's way at any time.

"Geeze, Wade, you could've knocked or something." You gritted, returning your knife to your holster under your nurse's dress.

"Knocking is not what Deadpool would do, _______, that's a Spiderman thing. Besides, we're outside, where would I knock?" He shrugged. "Also, you wouldn't have done anything bad to me with that toothpick."

You nodded, turning back to look at the city. "I guess you're right, Wade."

You could see his frown behind the mask as he sauntered over to join you. "Not always." He gazed widely and wisely over the city, adding, "Sometimes you gotta turn left."

You chuckled. "You're funny, Wade. I like you."

Slowly, he stretched the base of the mask to reveal the bottom of his face. You'd seen the damage to his skin, and still didn't see anything wrong with him even if his ego went only as far as his outward appearance.

"You like me because I'm funny, or just like me?" He asked, leaning toward you like a lead in a romcom about an inconspicuous nurse and the assassin friend who always made it back alive at the end of the day. "Or is this because you're being to polite to call me insane?"

"No! Wade, you're not crazy!" you frowned, "What, you get drunk and take on half the X-Men -,"

"That was one time!"

"-or you attempt to make a Red Bull flight suit to fly and take out your cases, but you're not crazy. Nope. Not crazy. Wade Wilson," you turned to the city as it went by on its own business, "Is not crazy. He's smart -,"

"My ninja stars almost cut off private things about me because I didn't put 'em away like you said I should!"

"-and he's adorable-,"

"I literally _kill_ people for a living, ______, which Wade are you talking about?"

"-and I'm pretty sure he's into me. He's _not_ crazy."

Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, was silent. Slowly, you walked to him, closing the space between you as your bodies became closer.

"You're into me, I know. And not like all those bunnies you pick up and drop the next day. And you're not crazy, Wade. You're flat out amazing. I'll let you in on two secrets," you said, raising the mask so his mouth was visible. "I like you back." you kissed his lips, not aware now you'd been hanging out so long with him about his skin, "And...we all have crazy in all of us."

"________, no," he pushed you back a fraction, tugging his mask down again. "No, you can't like me. Or know I like you. You'll get more baddies coming to kidnap -,"

You laughed, taking the mask off his face completely. "Don't worry, Wilson, I've got a superhero to take care of me from things like that."

He frowned, "Captain America?"

You laughed. "No, silly," you leant in to kiss his cheek, "You."

Wade was still for a second, and then whispered, " _I'm a superhero_!"

You nodded. " _My_ superhero."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
